


Someone and No One

by Gir_Hugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is Someone.</p><p>...Stiles is No One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone and No One

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Teen Wolf. But I had too many _FEELS_ to simply ignore. So...
> 
> I don't even know...

* * *

 

Scott is Someone.  Always has been and always will be.  He is Stiles’s best friend (his _brother_ ) and Allison’s boyfriend (because seriously, there is no way those two will be able to stay apart for much longer) and Isaac’s pseudo-Alpha (because sometimes Derek just isn’t _there_ ) and Deaton’s Skywalker and Finstock’s star and a bunch of other things to a bunch of other people.

 

And while Scott may not have been many of those things to many of those people Before, he certainly is now.  And all the bite had really done was show some of those people how _blind_ they had been to Scott’s amazing-ness Before.  But now that they _see_ …well, Scott’s just too _good_ to forget about so easily.  He _can’t_ go back to being No One.

 

So of course Stiles saves him.  Stiles can’t imagine his life without Scott.  And he knows that there are a bunch of other people that would be _hurt_ if Scott died.  Because Scott is their Someone.

 

It’s Stiles that’s No One.  Always has been and always will be.  He _was_ Scott’s best friend (but things aren’t like they were Before and they seem to be drifting apart and now Scott has Isaac) and the Sheriff’s son (but if Stiles wants to be _brutally_ honest with himself, he knows that he’s been a horrible son because all he does is _lie_ to the one parent he has left because that’s the only thing he can do to make sure he still has _one parent left_ ) and…he’s nobody else’s anything.

 

So yes, Stiles saves Scott.  But deep down there’s this small part of him (that seems to be getting _bigger_ and _louder_ ) that kind of wishes Lydia hadn’t saved them ( _him_ ).

 

 


End file.
